leftbehindfandomcom-20200214-history
Death Strike
"Death Strike" is the 8th book of the Left Behind: The Kids series. It's release date was March 1st, 2000. It was written by Tim LaHaye and Jerry B. Jenkins. Book Synopsis Synopsis retrieved from back of the book. A horrifying future awaits the Young Trib Force. As Vicki fights for her life in a detention center, Judd sets a new goal that could put the group in the greatest danger yet. With conflict arising, Judd faces a decision that will affect the rest of his life. The rise of a rebel group, a global catastrophe, a disappearance, and the death of a friend give the kids a heartbreaking challenge. Notable Characters Original Members of The Young Tribulation Force: * Judd Thompson Jr. * Vicki Byrne * Lionel Washington * Ryan Daley Other Members of The Young Tribulation Force: * Chaya Stein * Mark Eisman * John Preston * Shelly Brown Other believers: * Bruce Barnes (death) * Chloe Steele Williams * Loretta * Rayford Steele * Amanda White Steele * Cameron "Buck" Williams * Coach Handlesman (last appearance) * Nina Ben-Judah * Dan Ben-Judah * Mrs. Waltonen (becomes a believer) * Judith Stein (becomes a believer, death) Global Community: * Nicolae Carpathia * Leon Fortunato Unbelievers: * Janie McCanyon * Darla (only appearance) * Alice Weems * Marjorie Amherst (first appearance) * Mr. Syncrete (only appearance) * Laverne Jenness * Major Evers (only appearance) * Mitchell Stein * Mr. Kurtz (only appearance) * Mary Lee Manwether (only appearance) * Mr. Amherst (only appearance) * Mrs. Amherst (only appearance) * Patricia Devlin (only appearance) Trivia * The death of Bruce Barnes and World War III takes place. ** With Bruce's death, none of the members of the Barnes family survived to the Glorious Appearing. * First book in the series in which Ryan Daley's name is not written in the synopsis. * Judd Thompson Jr., John Preston, and Mark Eisman are at the graduation ceremony at Nicolae High, but Judd gets expelled for his speech. * This book marks the last time a graduation ceremony was held at Nicolae Carpathia High School, due to the school's destruction in the Wrath of the Lamb earthquake just a few months later. * Sam Goldberg and his father are mentioned by Nina Ben-Judah, but not by name. * One of the only two books where John Preston and Chaya Stein were seen interacting. The other book was book 11. * Lionel graduated from Global Community Middle School after book 7 and started attending Nicolae Carpathia High School in this book. * Ryan is the last remaining member of The Young Tribulation Force attending Global Community Middle School. * Ryan is in seventh grade at Global Community Middle School. * Vicki's sophomore year (10th Grade) at Nicolae Carpathia High School. * Lionel's freshman year (9th Grade) at Nicolae Carpathia High School. * Shelly's junior year (11th Grade) at Nicolae Carpathia High School. * Judd Thompson Jr.'s entire senior year (12th Grade) at Nicolae Carpathia High School is shown, right up to his expulsion from the school. * Even though John Preston and Mark Eisman were seniors in book 5, book 6, and book 7, they repeated their senior year in this book. The reason why is unknown. A possible explanation is that they missed so many days of school because of the Rapture, forcing them to wait another year before graduation. * Only appearance of Mr. Amherst. * Judd is arrested for the second time. * This book marks the last time Bruce Barnes would mentor the Young Tribulation Force, due to his death. * Janie is sent away from Nicolae Carpathia High School and The Young Tribulation Force. She returns in book 18 when Mark Eisman and Melinda Bentley find her. * Ryan is confirmed to be 13 years old. * It is revealed that hackers stole money from Judd Thompson Sr.'s bank account. * Ryan's secret place under New Hope Village Church. * The last appearance of Coach Handlesman. * Last appearance of Mrs. Waltonen. * Vicki, Chaya, and Janie start living together at Bruce's house. * Leon Fortunato was at Judd's graduation. Deaths * Bruce Barnes * Judith Stein Category:Books in the Left Behind Kids series